Conventional cross-country ski bindings consist of jaw designs where several pins protrude upward which engage into the holes of a tongue-shaped extension of the outsole of a ski shoe. The tongue-shaped sole extension is held by an elastic bow so that the shoe is attached to the ski in this manner. The handling of such bindings requires quite considerable effort. Above all it is difficult when putting on the skis, to get the holes in the sole extension aligned with the pins of the binding which protrude upward.
In addition, with this conventional design it is awkward if the jaws of the ski binding protrude laterally beyond the ski and thus cause more friction in somewhat deeper snow. In addition, with the known designs the ski bindings must always be mounted subsequently because transporting skis with a mounted ski binding is not possible or economical due to the increased risk of damage to the running surfaces and the larger shipping volume required. Also after mounting the binding there is an increased risk of damage, due to the raised arrangement on the ski, particularly to the locking mechanism (spring bow).
In the patent designated as DD-PS No. 136 335 (=DE-OS No. 2 815 167=AT-PS No. 352 601) a cross-country ski binding is described which considerably facilitates the stepping in and stepping out compared to the conventional jaw designs with elastic bows and holding pins. There the sole extension is fixed by way of snap locking. However, this new-type of cross-country ski binding, has the same shortcomings as those mentioned in the foregoing.